


They Can't Know

by shelikescookies



Series: Just His Luck [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Damian, Voyeurism, onesided Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Damian only wanted to drop by Dick's apartment after patrol.Turned out Dick wasn't expecting him one bit.





	They Can't Know

 

 

Damian didn't want to look.

 

He didn't want to stay, hell, he wanted to turn away immediately, but he was frozen in place.

 

Actually he just wanted to drop by Dick real quick after patrol like he sometimes did, so he figured it wouldn't be such a big deal.

 

Turned out Dick hadn't expected him. _Not in the slightest._

 

At first Damian thought Dick went out, or was on patrol himself, hence the empty and dark living room, and he was about to leave when he heard a guttural noise coming from Dick's bedroom.

 

His heart jumped from calm to high gear in mere seconds. Walking towards to door he drew a batarang out of his utility belt before he crouched down and looked through the keyhole, giving Dick the benefit of the doubt, and what a doubt it was.

 

Stifling a gasp Damian saw two bodies on the bed, so close to each other Damian was effectively surprised they still had enough room to grind against each other like that.

 

The one underneath was undoubtedly Dick, head thrown back, exposing his long neck (Damian noticed dark bruises along the side and prominent bite marks on the jaw), raven hair fanning over the soft sheets. His muscular legs were wrapped around the waist above him, belonging to a big man, who easily covered Dick's writhing body. Damian couldn't see his face, didn't recognize his voice as the grunts were muffled, where he buried his head in the crook of Dick's neck.

 

Dick let out a loud gasp, arching his back as the man rolled his hips in a particularly hard thrust. The gasp turned into a moan turned into a shaking laugh.

 

“ _Oh god_ , do - _ah_  - do that again," he heard Dick whisper in the man's ear. The choked scream that followed a second later almost had Damian drop the batarang, unable to stop the harsh breath escaping his mouth.

 

Embarrassed Damian bit on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as Dick's wanton moans filled the apartment. He was so loud, how none of the neighbors came knocking on the door was beyond him. _Maybe they like to listen?,_ supplied Damian's brain and he wanted to hit something.

 

How dare they. Grayson was too precious to be exploited like this.

 

Blush deepening, he remembered what exactly he was doing right now.

 

He exhaled silently and turned back to the keyhole.

 

Their positions had changed a bit, Dick was still arching his back for all its worth, rubbing his leaking cock against the others stomach. One hand lay on the man's back, grabbing him where he could reach, more moans and gasps spilling from Dick's lips, mouth hanging open, not bothering to stay quiet.

 

Damian noticed the hand next to his head, palm up and fingers intertwined with the mans - he had to look away. It seemed too intimate, it felt wrong staring at that gentle gesture.

 

Instead he focused on Dick's face, completely blissed out, obviously enjoying this very much, not that the noises weren't hint enough. Still there were unshed tears caught in his long eyelashes, probably blurring his vision. But he couldn't imagine Dick worrying about that right now, not when the slapping of skin on skin picked up, becoming increasingly louder just like Dick's cries.

 

Not that he'd ever admit to any of this, but Damian actually imagined Dick being more of a talker in bed, whispering sweet nothings, or demands, or just _anything_.

 

His ‘wish’ was granted when the man buried himself deep in Dick, resulting in a drawn out shout and a burning red scratch on the man's back. But against all expectations, his hips didn't give the telltale stutter and Dick's cock kept on dripping.

 

The sudden lack of movement frustrated Dick as he began to wiggle, his breathing almost a hiss now. His hand not occupied with the others found his way to the man's hair, grabbing it tightly; Damian could see dark locks between his fingers.

 

“Come _on_ , I was - so close, please, _B_ , _move_ already!”, Dick begged, his wiggling proven fruitless as the man's hands captured Dick's hips and when he finally lifted his head, all color drained out of Damian's face and his body went cold.

 

He should go.

 

He should've never stayed, never watched Dick getting fucked into the mattress, least of all by _his own father_.

 

But Damian didn't move an inch. Kept on watching through the keyhole, holding onto the modified boomerang, as he tried not to concentrate too much on his father's form looming over his first used-to-be ward.

 

Bruce chuckled lightly, “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”, Dick groaned impatiently.

 

“I'm a good person, I don't deserve to get denied orgasms like this," he whined, though Damian saw the hint of a smile. His eyes were still hooded.

 

“Hm, maybe I just don't want this to end so soon?”, Bruce mused and leaned down to press a kiss on Dick's temple.

 

The younger huffed a laugh. “Nope. This, this is torture. This is literally killing me and you're enjoying it. How does it feel, _Batman_ , to have my balls on your conscience?” For as pained and desperate as he sounded, the humour wasn't lost on him; even sweating, out of breath and with a throbbing cock settled deep inside him.

 

“Now you're being dramatic.” Bruce's voice was tender and if Damian wasn't currently looking at the evidence of their joining, it could've been said over a nice dinner with candlelight.

 

Dick gasped softly and Damian almost missed the slow roll of his father's hips, resting once again on the back of Dick's quivering thighs.

 

“I think I-I'm being perfectly dramatic for someone in m-my position," Dick said and licked his lips.

 

Bruce followed the slip of his tongue hungrily. When Bruce stayed silent for a while, taking his time observing the others features, Dick threw his head back, this time of out frustration than ecstasy. His hands fell to the bed, giving up. He stared to the ceiling and Damian wondered, if that was it? If they would just stop. A voice inside his head told him, it was for the best, to stop him from spying on them. Urging him to get up and _leave_. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. Too curious as to what would happen.

 

Then suddenly the mischievous glint returned to Dick's eyes, biting his lip cheekily and whatever he did, it made his father groan deep in his throat and topple over, bracing his hands beside Dick's head.

 

Dick just laughed. “See, I got a few tricks up my sleeve as well," he exclaimed with a victorious cheer.

 

“That you do.”

 

What happened next made Damian gasp simultaneously with Dick as his father quickly grabbed Dick's arm, wrapping his arms around his lifted torso to pull him up onto his lap as he leaned back.

 

The sudden shift in position and the way he unexpectedly sank down on Bruce's cock had him clutching his shoulders like his life depended on it. Not even a scream came out of his mouth. His fingernails left angry red marks on his father's skin as he tried to regain his bearings.

 

But Bruce took a hold of his hips again, lifted him almost all the way off until the head threatened to slip out, only to pull him down again.

 

_“Fuck!"_ , ripped out of Dick throat and Damian's hand shot down to his crotch where his own erection was yelling for attention, pressing uncomfortably against the cup.

 

No, he couldn't. Not here. Not when they could notice him at any given time.

 

Dick sank his teeth into Bruce's shoulder, dampening his whimpers.

 

Not only did Damian want to keep listening to Dick's sweet cries, he also had to fight the desire to leave his own marks all over Grayson's body. Trace his solid muscles, every scar, cut and bullet that dared to tarnish his flawless skin. He wanted to be the only one to leave marks on Grayson. So the longer he stared the angrier he got at his father who pressed his fingers hard enough in Dick's hips for them to bruise under his touch.

 

“You want it, so take it.” The baritone of his father's voice pulled him back.

 

How did he manage to sound this unaffected? Like he wasn't balls deep inside Dick, or had a row of teeth digging in his flesh.

 

It felt wrong.

 

If one had the opportunity to share a bed with Dick Grayson, they should sound and behave the part.

 

Dick however just seemed to be spurred on by his words. He lifted his head, staring into Bruce's blue eyes with his own as he slowly slid his hands up to his shoulders, holding on, while he carefully shifted his legs until he was straddling Bruce's waist, knees on either side of his thighs.

 

Almost immediately he began to sink down, sighing pleased, rested briefly with the other reaching deep. Then he raised up again, every little sensation showing on his face. Back down, and eventually he was rocking against him, going faster every thrust.

 

It wasn't until his father started meeting his pelvis, thrusting up in perfect harmony that had Dick gasping for breath in record timing.

 

The second Dick's eyes fell closed, Bruce thumb brushed over his cheek, quietly urging him to _“Look at me”_ , and he happily obliged, locking eyes with him once again.

 

If Damian looked closely he could see Dick's sky-blues filling up with tears again, and he wasn't sure, if it was out of pure pleasure, emotions, or if he was simply overwhelmed by sensations. It was probably all of them, if he was being honest, and it really did not surprise him.

 

Bruce drove into Dick's heat relentlessly until the younger's lips were trembling and he was having trouble staying on his knees. But he never broke eye contact, not even as a single tear broke free, sliding over his heated cheek in a perfect trail.

 

“I-I- can I - _nn_ _g_ \- please, Bruce, I'm- _that feels so good, god_ , I wanna come," Dick sobbed, never stopping the steady roll of his hips that had even Bruce gasping.

 

Then he broke their gaze after all, to move close to his ear, lips touching his skin, and Damian almost didn't catch the next words, “I wanna come w-when you come inside, _please B, I need y_ -”, but he got interrupted by strong arms around his body, pressing him close and one last thrust had them both mewling, holding each other close as Dick spilled between them, and Bruce presumably painting his insides, filling him like he wanted.

 

Damian swallowed around the lump in his throat as he watched them catch their breaths, sweat dripping down their bodies. He could only imagine what it must smell like in there, and that thought shamed him deeply. Almost as much as the fact that he was still hard in his tights, and the dampness grew uncomfortable really fast.

 

He had to get out of here, _now_. Before they would inevitably catch on to his presence.

 

Just as he was about to turn around, movement from Dick halted him.

 

Dick straightened up a bit, eyes moving over Bruce's face, a satisfied smile on his lips but there was more to his smile, wasn't there? An emotion Damian didn't dare to put a name on.

 

His hand cupped his father's cheek, fingers reaching into his dark hair, scratching him lightly. His thumb followed the contours of his bottom lip. Eventually his eyes locked with Bruce's again. “Love you, B," his voice just above a whisper but he put every known emotion into it, making Damian's heart sting.

 

In return, Bruce's hand slid up to the back of his neck, holding him firmly, answering, “I love you too, Robin," and as they engaged in a sensual kiss, way too intimate and private for Damian to keep watching.

 

He finally left the apartment with betrayal coiling in his stomach and a leaking hard-on that was screaming for Richard Grayson.

 

 


End file.
